Battle of Lemo
|combatant2= |commander1=Eberhard von Vegesack |commander2=Karl Gustav von Baggovut |strength1=2,500 |strength2=3,600 |casualties1=216 |casualties2=217 }} The Battle of Lemo was fought during the Finnish War, between Sweden and Russia on 19–20 June 1808 (Julian calendar 7–8 June) . On 19 June some 2,500 Swedes landed at Lemu in Kaarina and at the nearby strategic island, Finland Proper, aided by the Swedish Navy. There, the Swedes intended to liberate the Turku from the Russians. The Swedish landing forces commanded by Major General Eberhard von Vegesack. The Russian had troops about 3 600 men under the military commander Lieutenant General Karl Gustav von Baggovut in Turku area. Battle forces Swedish Russian Overview Major General von Vegesack started immediately to entrench the landing site. The main defense line was set along the terrain facing the open field. The guns deployed to the front of Ala-Lemu Manor house. The gunboats, who escorted the landing fleet, were in the positions at the strait. They close the straits and they had the visibility to the battlefield. The Russian troops were deployed in small units along the Turku - Vyborg main road. Phase 1 (Sunday 19 June (J 7th) The initial phases of the operation were quite successful for the Swedes, who managed to advance several kilometers, eventually having Turku in sight. The units of the Libau Infantry Regiment with one gun launched the first Russian counterattack and they pulled the advanced Swedish troops back to the main defense line. von Vegesack attacked immediately to Russian center. The Russian commander Baggovut received reinforcements and he attacked with divided forces; 2 companies attacked on the right and 2 companies on the left and 2 companies with the gun in the center. Lieutenant von Vegesack (the son the general) found the Russian left flank open and attacked immediately. The Russians had to withdraw a few kilometers to the defense. The Swedish troops followed. Phase 2 (Monday 20 June (J 8th) Major General Nikolay Borozdin had collected more reinforcements, 300 men from the Brest Infantry Regiment, 2 more guns and one squadron of the Finland Dragoon Regiment. In the small hours in the morning the Libau Infantry Regiment make the Swedish troops a retreatagain back to the main defense line. Von Vegesack ordered all the men from the nearby islands to the Lemo battlefield and strengthened the defense line. Baggovut received Pernov (Pärnu) Musketeer Regiment as the additional reinforces. The Russian launched the whole front attack with bayonets; Pernov Regiment on the right, Libau Regiment in the center and Brest Regiment on the left. The Russian artillery set fire the Ala-Lemo Manor house. The Swedes were forced to pull back and eventually evacuate to their ships. The fortifications at the shore and later the gunboats defended the fleeing Swedes. The Russian artillery moved to the shore and fired the landing fleet. Von Vegesack pulled his land and sea forces back to the Åland Islands. After the battle the Russian reserve forces at the Yli-Lemo were 2 companies from the Nevski Regiment and ½ squadron Finland Dragoon Regiment. Others Summer2008 near the Yli-Lemo Manor house was erected the monument "Kuoleva Soturi" (A dying soldier) by the sculptor Heidi Limnell in the memory of the all the killed soldiers in the battle of Lemo. The monument was inspired by The Tales of Ensign Stål (Part: Den döende krigaren). References External links *Original Swedish text The Tales of Ensign Stål of the book, at Project Runeberg. *Battlemap June 19, 1808 *Battlemap June 20, 1808 *Four Actions in Finland during the Russian-Swedish War of 1808-09 *Russian Army uniforms during the Napoleonic Wars See also *Finnish War Lemo Category:Conflicts in 1808 Category:1808 in Finland Category:Battles involving Sweden Category:Battles involving Russia